


Souls Born In Cold and Rain

by freezingoceans



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Wing AU, bunnix is there for a hot second, chat blanc with wings babey!, ml wings au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezingoceans/pseuds/freezingoceans
Summary: Chat Blanc, but if there were wings.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Souls Born In Cold and Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [White Doesn't Always Mean Good](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/619033) by justaferal-bastard. 



Sitting on the top of the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug took a moment to wonder at how her life had changed. Being a hero had let her do things she never would have been able to do as just Marinette. She flew faster, higher, she fought _magical villains_ every day. It was bewildering how much her life had changed.

  


Ladybug kicked her legs and gazed down off the ledge. Paris was fairly peaceful, and she was enjoying it.

  


Of course at that moment, Bunnix appeared out a portal in the sky, looking frantic as she dove towards Ladybug.

  


Ladybug stood up, as Bunnix grabbed her by the shoulders. “Mini-bug, did you do  _anything_ weird today?”

  


“No, I—No, today was normal.” Normal, other then the gift she had left Adrien of course, but she had been super careful doing that.

  


“Nothing? It’s all been completely normal?”

  


Ladybug nodded, feeling increasingly worried the more serious Bunnix became.

  


“Okay, uhhh- I can work with this, we can fix this,” Bunnix said.

  


“Fix what?”

  


“Okay, We’re gonna go into the Burrow for a moment and figure out what exactly happened that made the future go… bad.”

  


\---

  


When Adrien walked into his room, he saw Ladybug, not Ladybug merchandise, actual Ladybug.

  


He started to put up his hand to wave hello, but she was flying out of his window.

  


Adrien took a moment to buffer, and thought why was she in his room, actually?

  


He looked over at his bed, and there was a package there,  but that wasn’t what drew his attention. 

  


When she had flown out of Adrien’s bedroom window, Ladybug had nicked her wing on the windowsill, and there was a feather there.

  


He sat at his desk, holding her feather and trying to figure out what Ladybug had been doing. There was a gift there, but no signature?

  


It was a beret, with a heart out of lace on it. Huh.

  


Plagg was watching him idly as he paced around his room holding the feather.

  


“But why, Plagg?”

  


“I don’t know kid, maybe she owed someone a favor?”

  


“Does Ladybug _do_ favors?”

  


“I don’t know, do you?”

  


A bright pink light briefly blinded him, and when his eyes had adjusted, the feather was different. It was smaller, dark blue, and familiar.

  


“Plagg, this feather looks like Marinette’s”

  


“No, No, No kid, it’s just any old feather. I’d bet Camembert on that it’s just a random-”

  


“It’s one of Marinette’s feathers, which means… Marinette must be Ladybug.”

  


\---

  


Bunnix shoved Ladybug out of the Burrow, and when she opened her eyes, all she could see was water. It took her a moment to realize that she was in Paris, and it was so very empty. She scanned the horizon, and she didn’t see _anyone._

  


There was a shuffling sound behind Ladybug, and she whirled around to see what she assumed was Chat Noir.

  


He wasn’t right though, he was pale, and in all white. Even his wings were white as he spread them wide.

  


“M’Lady! This kitty has missed you so,”

  


“Chat?”

  


He leapt at her, pulling to a stop just before he would have slammed into her. As he landed, he was shuffling around her, touching her hair, poking her arm, and then gently stroking her wing. He was soft in his touches, and Ladybug dared not move, she didn’t want to scare him off. Suddenly he grabbed one of her feathers and _pulled_.

  


“Look M’Lady,” he said, as he darted back and held up her feather, “Now we match!”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Sunlight" by Hozier


End file.
